This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-169750, filed Jun. 16, 1999; and No. 11-174143, filed Jun. 21, 1999; and No. 11-174144, filed Jun. 21, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a data-processing apparatus such as a desktop computer that comprises a main body and a flat liquid-crystal display unit, which are formed integral with each other.
In recent years, so-called composite desktop computers are available in various types. Composite desktop computers comprise a main body and a flat liquid-crystal display unit each, which are formed integral. A composite desktop computer requires only half the installation space of the tower-type computer with a CRT display or less than half that installation space. Thus, the composite desktop computers are advantageous in respect of space saving.
The main body of the conventional desktop computer has a box-shaped housing, which is mounted on, for example, the top of a desk. The housing supports a liquid-crystal display unit. The housing contains major components of the computer, such as the circuit board with a CPU mounted on it, the hard disk drive and the CD-ROM drive.
The major components must be packed within one chamber provided in the housing, along with many other components connected to them. That is, a great number of components are mounted within the chamber, at high density in a complicated layout pattern. It is quite a task for computer designers to arrange the components in the chamber at as high a density as possible.
The designers find it rather easy to arrange the components in the chamber if the housing is made larger to provide a larger chamber. If the housing is made larger, however, the main body will become larger. As a consequence, the advantage of the composite desktop computer, i.e., space saving, will be diminished.
In the case of the conventional desktop computer, the liquid-crystal display unit is positioned in front of the main body. Since the display unit is a comparatively heavy component, the center of gravity of the computer lies in the front of the main body. The main body is elongated in most cases, having a small depth so that the desktop computer may occupy a small space. Therefore, the main body may topple forward when an external force is applied to the computer to push forwards the liquid-crystal display unit.
To prevent the main body from toppling, the desktop computer has legs that extend forwards from the front lower edge of the main body. The legs for preventing the toppling of the main body contact the top of the desk on which the computer is mounted. The desktop computer is stabilized on the desk.
The legs are indispensable to the conventional desktop computer. The main body is composed of more parts than otherwise. This ultimately increases the manufacturing cost of the desktop computer. Extending from the front lower edge of the main body, the legs are seen by the user of the computer who sits before the desktop computer. Inevitably, the legs jeopardize the outer appearance of the desktop computer.
Furthermore, since the main body is shaped like an elongated box because it has been designed from a functional viewpoint only. Thus, when the desktop computer is seen from the back, it cannot be said to present a good appearance. The conventional desktop computer has yet to be improved in terms of outer appearance.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a data-processing apparatus whose main body remains sufficiently compact and can yet contain many components efficiently.
The second object of the invention is to provide a data-processing apparatus whose main body can take a stable composition, requiring no legs for preventing it from toppling, and which is stylish and has a good outer appearance.
To achieve the first object, a data-processing apparatus according to the invention comprises a main body, functional components, a circuit module, and a flat liquid-crystal display unit. The main body includes a base and a stand. The base is shaped like a box and has a prescribed width and a prescribed depth. The functional components are provided in the base. The stand is shaped like a box, extends upwards from the stand and has a width similar to the width of the base. The circuit module is provided in the stand and has a circuit board and a plurality of circuit components. The circuit components are mounted on the circuit board. The liquid-crystal display unit is supported at a top of the stand and formed integral with the main body.
To achieve the first object, too, another data-processing apparatus according to the invention comprises a main body, functional components, a circuit module, a cooling unit, and a flat liquid-crystal display unit. The main body includes a base and a stand. The base is shaped like a box and has a prescribed width and a prescribed depth. The stand is shaped like a box, extends upwards from the stand and has a width similar to the width of the base. The functional components are provided in the base. The circuit module is provided in the stand and has a circuit board and a heat-generating component mounted on the circuit board. The cooling unit is provided in the stand, for cooling the heat-generating component. The liquid-crystal display unit is supported at a top of the stand and formed integral with the main body.
With the data-processing apparatuses, a space extending in the widthwise direction of the main body is provided in the stand supporting the liquid-crystal display unit. The space can accommodate the circuit module and the cooling unit. Some components such as a CD-ROM drive and a floppy disk drive can be provided in the base. Hence, the circuit module and the functional components can be laid out in three-dimensional fashion, in accordance with the shape of the main body, without increasing the surface area or thickness of the base. The main body can therefore be compact as is desired.
To attain the second object described above, still another data-processing apparatus according to the invention comprises a main body and a flat liquid-crystal display unit. The main body includes a base to be placed on a horizontal surface and a stand extending upwards from a rear end of the base. The stand inclines toward a front of the base as the stand extends upwards. The liquid-crystal display unit is supported at a top of the stand and located in front of the stand. The display unit is formed integral with the main body.
Since the stand inclines toward the front of the base as it extends upward from the base, the liquid-crystal display unit, which is heavy, is located between the front and rear edges of the base. The main body including the display unit therefore has its gravity center above the base. Thus, the main body can assume a stable position on the horizontal surface.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.